


After fighting

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Love & Jealousy [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are in a relationship you have to fight not just enjoy the beautiful days... but can you apologize after you know you were the bigger loser who thought too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After fighting

**Author's Note:**

> It's an unbeta story: I apologize! ;-)

Changmin was around his tablet and watched the Facebook bubbles. One message from Kyuhyun, one from Taemin (‘ _Hyung, Minho did something and I_ …’) and one from… from Yunho:

“ _I’m missing you_ ” he wrote still morning.

Changmin cut a short smile and closed the computer. They have had a dirty fight because of him. He was too harsh with Yunho but his _hyung_ forced out. In Bali he was alone and of course a whole staff because they made his photobook.

“Hi, I’m tired…” he answered.

Kyuhyun called him up. Maybe Yunho told about their fight.

“Kyu, I can’t talk with him. Maybe…”

“You were so unfair, Changmin. He is desperate and don’t know what happened with you. And I don’t know, too. I’m just worried.”

Changmin felt sorry for them but he has deep space in his soul and they can’t understand him.

“You know, I found that message from Jaejoong and I couldn’t sleep at that night. He was so close to me, embraced me and I couldn’t take away my eyes… I just watched his closed eyes.”

Kyuhyun didn’t answer but Changmin could hear his best friend’s gasping. He went to the huge window and stared the night town lights.

“I am not in your situation, Min, but you can trust in him. Actually, you were who looked into his private talking… He is the best man… no… he is the **_BEST_** for you. He and Jaejoong’s case is in the past and if Jaejoong can’t live with that it’s his problem. Yunho didn’t want that stupid message.”

“I thought _he_ and Yoochun are together now and I’ve never thought he has still feelings toward my boyfriend.” he found a comfortable spot and sat down.

He stretched his legs and yawned.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah. It was a hard day. I worked without pause.”

“Still the old Changmin.” Kyuhyun laughed.

“And what’s with you?” Changmin asked him. “Are you ok, now he is in the army?”

Long silence.

“Kyuh…”

“I’m ok, just I’m afraid of those cool people are hurting him a lot.” he sniffed.

“Can you talking?”

“Once in a week and we meet if he is off.”

“He does his best, you know. He is…”

“He is strong… but those little hands!” he sighed.

“Kyuhyun!”

“I KNOW, OK?!” he cried. “Stupid army… he was who always had accidents on the stage and now… he… my life… he…”

“He will be a MAN after these years.”

Kyuhyun’s voice choked.

“You always know me better... I’m still a kid.” he whispered.

Changmin laughed.

“Send him a message. He will be happy if find your text.”

Kyuhyun sighed.

“I cut our conversation now…” Changmin suddenly started. “I have to call up somebody.”

Kyuhyun smiled at the end of the phone.

“Do it and apologize! He has never wanted to cause such a problem.”

“I know. I love him!”

“So, call him! You idiot…”

They finished and in Seoul, Kyuhyun sent a message:

“ _Yesung,…”_

 

A few blocks away BoA put her tea down and smiled when she saw Yunho’s phone ringing.

“Oh, your husband is calling you, dear...” she patted  Yunho’s bottom who was lying on the next couch.  “Why is this stupid phone off? Did you do that?!”

Yunho sighed and turned toward the couch. BoA forced him back to the normal position and picked up the phone.

“Hey!” Yunho shouted but she didn’t care.

“Yes, I am BoA. No, you’re calling in good time. He? He is…”

“Give it to me!” Yunho got up quickly and grabbed the phone.

“What…”

“Yun… I was so stupid.”

Yunho sat back.

BoA smiled and left them alone. On the next morning she found him dancing in their practice room.

“Morning…” she touched his back.

“Ah… you… thanks for the yesterday.”

“Did he apologize?”

Yunho nodded. Huge smile was on his face.

“We will talk if he arrives.”

 

In the army, Yesung got back his phone and he smiled instantly…

 

 


End file.
